1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting and display cards for tools of the type having jaws which are opened and closed by elongated handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handle-operated tools such as shears, loppers or the like are conventionally secured to mounting and display cards in a manner which prevents the consumer from operating the tool in order to observe and judge its functional characteristics. Moreover, such mounting and display cards have only limited visible areas on which information can be printed and readily displayed to a prospective purchaser.